


unfurled

by wordlocker



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Biting, Horns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordlocker/pseuds/wordlocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all sanghyuk ever wants is to see jaehwan’s wings and feed him cake. honest to god. or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unfurled

**Author's Note:**

> a sequel to [if you would catch me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6713227)

“What?”

 

Hakyeon is perhaps the only one in this whole place that’s brave enough to answer him with a flat stare. “You heard me.”

 

“It sounded to me that you want me to seduce an angel of the lord so he would leave your boyfriend alone,” Sanghyuk mutters, equally sardonic.

 

Hakyeon’s cat-like eyes narrow. “Won’t do it? Is it against your scruples, Sanghyukie?”

 

Any other demon and Sanghyuk would have set a small fire on their tail. Unfortunately he has an oddly placed soft spot for Hakyeon. “You know Hongbin will kill you for this,” Sanghyuk points out.

 

“No he won’t,” Hakyeon sniffs, the tip of his lips curling.

 

“No, he _can’t_ ,” Sanghyuk corrects. “But he’ll probably ban your dick from going near his ass for a century. Are you prepared for that?”

 

The set of Hakyeon’s eyebrows actually wavers for a split second, but he recovers quickly. Sanghyuk tries not to snicker. “I’ll deal with the consequences. Will you do it or not?”

 

Sanghyuk takes his time to answer, even though they both know what it will be. Surely Hakyeon has seen the way he stares at the particular angel’s ass in the observation deck hallways. “Okay,” he shrugs, schooling his expression into indifference. “Might be fun.”

 

“I’m sure it will,” Hakyeon grins knowingly.

 

Sanghyuk speaks again right before Hakyeon is turning to leave. “You are aware that they’re both angels, right? If they say they’re just friends, there’s absolutely no reason to doubt that it’s true. Why the insecurity, Hakyeon?”

 

“I know,” Hakyeon says curtly, brows knitting in annoyance. “I just – get that gross ball of sunshine away from Hongbin for a few days, okay?”

 

“Ew,” Sanghyuk grimaces. “Is this your version of a sock on the doorknob?”

 

Hakyeon frowns. “What?”

 

“Seriously, Hakyeon? How long have you been alive again?”

 

Sanghyuk can almost see the steam coming out of his ears, the tips of them darkening rapidly. “Shut up. I just don’t see how that applies to—” he pauses when he sees the smirk on Sanghyuk’s face. “And that’s Hakyeon hyung to you, you little turd.”

 

Sanghyuk waits for him to twirl around like the drama queen that he is before setting the fire on his tail, but Hakyeon simply hisses and swishes it in the air to put it out, no doubt glowering at Sanghyuk’s laughter.

 

 

/

 

 

Needless to say, Sanghyuk sticks out like a sore thumb smack dab in the center of what he likes to call the Wing Patrol Headquarters. Not one person – or, well, angel – pays him any mind, though, and it’s somewhat of a refreshing change from the incessant bowing and lusty looks he gets everywhere he goes on the other end of the complex, namely the Pits of Hell. 

 

Apart from the glaring difference in the way he walks – long strides that he’s heard compared to a model’s strut instead of the floaty, light steps of the angels, he’s also in a pair of frayed black jeans and a thin red knit sweater. The crowd – all in white – ignores him, but parts for him automatically anyway, giving him a clear path towards his destination.

 

Jaehwan doesn’t look up from his work when Sanghyuk walks into the room, almost enough to make him consider changing into a much grander entrance next time. He can feel the air changing around them, now charged, and that alone forces Jaehwan to acknowledge his presence.

 

“Hey,” Sanghyuk says, jerking his chin a little bit in a way of greeting.

 

Jaehwan doesn’t smile, but his face remains pleasant. “Hello. Can I help you with something?”

 

Sanghyuk has (literally) all the time in the world, but he rarely has the patience for it. “Come have a drink with me.”

 

Jaehwan blinks, but he doesn’t look entirely too shocked. “I’m sorry,” he says gently. “I still have work to be done, um—”

 

Jaehwan knows him. _Everybody_ knows him, but he’s considering what to call Sanghyuk. Your Highness? My Prince? Lord of Darkness? “Sanghyuk,” he tells the angel. “And I can wait.”

 

For the first time a look of uncertainty crosses Jaehwan’s face, and Sanghyuk’s struck by how he hates to see the discomfort there. He doesn’t say anything else, though, and takes a seat across Jaehwan’s station, looking through the observation glass silently. Jaehwan decides to return to his work, observing his humans and jotting down their deeds, and Sanghyuk watches him for hours. 

 

Finally, Jaehwan turns away from the scene below them and looks at Sanghyuk with trepidation in his eyes. It looks like he’s about to ask why Sanghyuk is still waiting for him, but he doesn’t.

 

“Are you finished?” Sanghyuk asks instead. At Jaehwan’s nod he jumps up from his seat and tugs on the angel’s hand. “Well, c’mon. I’m not exactly, you know, thirsty or whatever, but I can really use something sweet right now.”

 

Jaehwan doesn’t exactly dig his heels in, but it takes some effort on Sanghyuk’s end, still, to get him to follow. A shudder and a blink, and they’re in front of a semi-busy coffee shop, people (humans) milling about around them. Jaehwan still doesn’t say anything, but he looks down at his outfit – t-shirt and jeans instead of his usual white tunic.

 

“Looks good on you, right?” Sanghyuk says, peering into the shop.

 

Jaehwan has probably only worn suits or at least something formal when he absolutely has to come down to earth, so he fidgets a little in the skintight pants and Sanghyuk tries valiantly not to ogle. “Yes, thank you,” he murmurs, following Sanghyuk into the building. 

 

Sanghyuk holds his hand all the way to the counter, and Jaehwan doesn’t pull away, much to his delight. “What would you like?” he asks, and watches as Jaehwan squints up at the menu board, his lips pursed. “You like sweet stuff, don’t you?”

 

Jaehwan doesn’t ask how he knows, and just nods. “I’ll have the caramel frapp with extra whipped cream and chocolate drizzle, please.”

 

Sanghyuk relays their order to the guy behind the cash register, adding in a couple slices of cake, just because. They manage to secure a secluded table near the back and squeeze into the tight space, settling in. Sanghyuk sips on his drink and moans at the taste. 

 

“Are you bored or something?” 

 

Sanghyuk’s grin is instantaneous at the sudden question. He really quite prefers his lovers bold. “Irrevocably. There’s not much that I can do all day, you know?”

 

Jaehwan digs into his slice of cake and makes a contemplative noise. “Don’t you have your own job to do?”

 

“Sure,” Sanghyuk grins, flicking his tongue out to capture a stray dollop of cream off his bottom lip. Jaehwan is staring at him. “But I’m just too good at it that I keep finishing early.”

 

Jaehwan’s gaze drops to his half eaten cake, but Sanghyuk catches the slant of his smile anyway. “Maybe you shouldn’t make that a habit,” he says breezily – almost mischievous, even. “Satisfaction is what matters most.”

 

That simmering attraction Sanghyuk feels instantly flares, and he thinks if he is not what he is, his breath might have hitched. 

 

 

/

 

 

Sanghyuk drops by Jaehwan’s observation chamber again the next day. He doesn’t ask him out for a drink this time, but manages to lure him into one of the rooms in his penthouse to have a video game marathon of sorts.

 

Sanghyuk clearly has the obvious advantage, but Jaehwan doesn’t falter, determined to win at least once, and lo and behold, the split second of Sanghyuk getting distracted by honey-sweet laughter and open pink lips is all it takes for Jaehwan’s cart to take over the race. Sanghyuk falls over with an exaggerated groan of defeat, but he’s helplessly smiling at the way Jaehwan wriggles with excitement, brown eyes glimmering like nothing Sanghyuk has ever seen.

 

And he’s literally seen the entire universe.

 

Throughout his existence there have only been a couple of moments that stand out for Sanghyuk. The day his mother died. The second he discovered what he is made of – made _for_. As disgustingly cheesy as it may be, Sanghyuk supposes this might be the third: the heartbeat that’s finally calling out a singular name.

 

“Fuck,” he eloquently says in response.

 

 

/

 

 

He gives himself five days before deciding against being a coward and continue avoiding Jaehwan for the rest of eternity – partly because eternity actually means, well, a seriously long time for them. He then spends two more days agonizing over the fact that Jaehwan doesn’t even try to get in touch with him. Hakyeon isn’t complaining about interruptions to his trysts with Hongbin, though, so Sanghyuk placates himself by assuming that the angel is simply busy.

 

So a week after realizing that he’s stupidly and somehow magnificently fallen in love with a soft-hearted smiley cherub (oh, how proud is his dad going to be), Sanghyuk steels himself – three-piece Armani suit and all – and walks in to find his beloved staring wistfully down at the humans, chin propped in one hand. He looks ridiculously cute and Sanghyuk feels compelled to stroke his chestnut hair and feed him chocolates. 

 

“Hello,” he croaks, before clearing his throat awkwardly.

 

Jaehwan blinks up at him, slow and dreamlike. “Hi. It’s been a while.”

 

“Ah,” Sanghyuk says, stuffing his hands into his pockets, barely keeping it together. “I’ve had some things to think about.”

 

Jaehwan looks away, nodding slightly. He doesn’t look like he’s been missing Sanghyuk. It’s tragic.

 

“What have you been up to?” Sanghyuk asks, stifling a grimace, because they were never like this – needing to fill the silence with stilted conversations.

 

“Working,” Jaehwan hums. “Can I ask you something?”

 

It’s the celestial being in him, he thinks, but the question sends a spike of gloom through his core. He agrees to it anyway.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

Sanghyuk runs through the dozens of possible replies in his head – even the _truth_ , but he honestly doesn’t think it matters anymore why he started coming over, only why he keeps coming. “I needed to see you.”

 

Jaehwan sighs, then, the first time his sprightly veneer cracks, and somewhere in the deep recesses of Sanghyuk’s chest something else breaks, too. “Sanghyuk,” he murmurs, taking a deep breath before continuing, his dark eyes imploring. “You are the Antichrist. What need could you possibly have for someone like me?”

 

The words hit him like a sock in the gut. Sanghyuk nearly reels back, and this time his breath really does catch in his throat. It’s hilarious, he thinks, that he feels all this wonderful things about Jaehwan, how literally every tiny detail about him makes Sanghyuk adore him more and more, but he can’t muster a single word (not in all the thousands of languages he speaks) to convey it across the air between them. So Sanghyuk closes the distance, pressing his lips against those plush rosy ones, carving the words with his breath instead.

 

Jaehwan opens up for him, sweetly, and Sanghyuk takes what he’s wanted to his heart’s content. Jaehwan’s long fingers dig into the fabric of his suit and Sanghyuk cups his beautiful face between his palms, needing more. Jaehwan pulls back, just a fraction, and Sanghyuk catches a glimpse of ruddy cheeks and swollen mouth before he’s sliding through space and they’re standing in the middle of Jaehwan’s room. 

 

It’s a wordless consent, but Sanghyuk requires more. It’s in the rules, in his blood, and frankly, he needs to hear it in Jaehwan’s lilting voice. “Jaehwan,” he whispers. It’s unbecoming for the prince of darkness to beg, but he almost does it anyway. “Will you let me?”

 

The roguish smirk returns on Jaehwan’s lips and Sanghyuk’s heart pounds harder inside its cage. “I believe you need to actually say what you want from me.”

 

Sanghyuk wants to sob, not caring that he might be mocked for the rest of their eternal life. “Let me – let me—”

 

“You can say it,” Jaehwan teases, tugging lightly at Sanghyuk’s suit. 

 

“Let me make love to you.”

 

It’s out before Sanghyuk can even think twice about it. He’s not one to lie – never need to, when his skills are in the art of twisting truths – and he can tell that Jaehwan’s expected a different term from him, something more crass and much less affectionate. 

 

He strips Sanghyuk out of the suit jacket before answering, gathering his breath. “Yes,” he whispers, their gazes locked. “Yes, Sanghyuk.”

 

Sanghyuk refuses to wait, gathering the angel in his arms and tossing him unceremoniously onto the fluffy white bed (how cliché). Jaehwan gasps and watches hungrily as Sanghyuk tears his clothes right off, dipping down to steal a kiss before yanking Jaehwan’s tunic off him as well. He looks, as unoriginal as it may sound, angelic like this – splayed bare and golden underneath Sanghyuk, just waiting to be ravaged. 

 

But Sanghyuk surprises him again, beaming into another soft kiss, licking slowly into the warmth of his mouth, stoking the heat between them with gentle touches and clever fingers. Jaehwan traces the contours of his belly with childlike wonder, and Sanghyuk mouths down the smooth column of his neck, pressing his lips across the width of his faintly freckled shoulder. 

 

“Show them to me,” Sanghyuk pleads, resting his chin on the spot above Jaehwan’s heart.

 

Jaehwan blushes, as if it’s a bigger taboo to reveal his wings than to consort with the Antichrist. “They’re nothing special.”

 

“Nonsense,” Sanghyuk says, making a show of lightly pouting. “They’re yours. Of course they are.”

 

Jaehwan is surprised again at his earnestness, he can tell, eyes rounding and cheeks coloring, and Sanghyuk has to wonder if it’ll always be this lovely. He intends to shower Jaehwan with sweet praises every moment they spend together onwards, after all.

 

“Come on,” Sanghyuk wheedles, assaulting Jaehwan’s chest with tiny kisses. “I’ll show you mine first, if you want.”

 

Jaehwan peers down at him in shock. “You have wings, too?” 

 

“Not quite,” Sanghyuk chuckles. “Not made to be pretty like you.” It earns him a hard smack on his shoulder, but Jaehwan’s smiling, and so Sanghyuk allows his fangs to lengthen, the tip of his horns to rise through his hair.

 

Jaehwan stares at him with an unreadable, dark gaze. Sanghyuk waits, on tenterhooks, only to have the soft pad of Jaehwan’s thumb pressing into the semi-razor sharp point of his fang, eyes darkening slightly more. He’s gaping at Sanghyuk, from the press of elongated teeth against the cushion of his bottom lip to the two-and-a-half inch of obsidian-like protrusion on his head. Then his tongue swipes out to wet his lips and Sanghyuk grins with absolute glee.

 

Jaehwan mewls as Sanghyuk darts forward and laps at the side of his neck, playfully digging his fangs into the flesh, just enough to sting without breaking the skin. Jaehwan’s thighs drop open around his middle, and Sanghyuk hums appreciatively. 

 

“You like that, don’t you.”

 

He doesn’t wait for a response before doing it again, lower this time, the soft crook where neck meets shoulder, and Jaehwan moans, grasps at his hair and pulls. Sanghyuk repeats the action, leaving small puncture marks everywhere, reveling in the delicious noises bubbling out of Jaehwan’s mouth. Until Jaehwan decides to return the favor, and licks his horn.

 

Sanghyuk’s breath shudders out in a rush, his dick throbbing at the sensation, and Jaehwan smiles before leaning up to mouth at the other one. He runs the flat of his tongue along the length before taking it between his lips, sucking tenderly. Sanghyuk’s never felt pleasure like this before, never had anyone do this for him, and still he knows a bigger part of it is because it’s Jaehwan. It’s scary and exciting, and Sanghyuk can’t get enough of it.

 

He wrestles Jaehwan down onto the mattress again, both laughing breathlessly, drinking each other in through playful kisses. Sanghyuk fingers Jaehwan open thoroughly, one long finger at a time, until the angel is bucking upward wantonly, lips falling open around Sanghyuk’s name. Sanghyuk kisses him before pushing the tip of his dick in, inch by torturous inch. The feeling is exquisite, and the numerous mindless fucking Sanghyuk has done over the years dull in comparison as he buries himself deep inside Jaehwan. He pauses to breathe, inhale and exhale, and Jaehwan trembles beneath him, hands clutching at his shoulder and back. 

 

Sanghyuk kisses the side of his neck and the spur of his jaw before attempting to move, and the slow drag out and sharp thrust in makes his head spin. Jaehwan whimpers, thighs shaking, and he clamps down around Sanghyuk, hard. 

 

“Please, Sanghyuk,” he chokes out. “I’m so – oh, _oh_.”

 

Sanghyuk watches Jaehwan in awe, gripping the base of his cock to keep him from falling apart at the blissed out look on the angel’s face. “Are you about to – shit, Jaehwan. I thought you’ve done this before.”

 

Jaehwan nods, faintly, eyes clenched shut in naked pleasure. “Not like this. I’m so – you’re – please. _Please_.”

 

“Fuck,” Sanghyuk hisses under his breath, letting go of all inhibitions and pounding into Jaehwan immediately, the bed creaking and bumping into the wall from the force. Sanghyuk’s thrusts turn erratic after about a dozen of them, but Jaehwan doesn’t seem to mind, mouth open in a soundless scream as Sanghyuk fucks him with abandon, yet keeping the careful angle he’s discovered. 

 

Jaehwan comes with a tremor through his whole frame, body locking up and back arched gorgeously into Sanghyuk’s embrace. Sanghyuk buries his face into Jaehwan’s quivering chest and surrenders to his own climax, letting it wash over him in waves, trembling from the sweet release. He laps at one pert nipple and sucks on it, Jaehwan sighing happily before giggling, tickled. They kiss again, possibly for the twentieth time – it could be the thousandth and it still feels new and mindblowing to Sanghyuk.

 

“You’re incredible,” Sanghyuk groans, flopping down completely on top of Jaehwan. “Shit, Jaehwan, you’re amazing.”

 

Jaehwan doesn’t protest, but Sanghyuk can hear his heartbeat picking up through the thin layer of his ribs. “That was—” he pauses, reconsidering his words, perhaps. “I’ve never felt anything like that before.”

 

“Yeah?” Sanghyuk chuckles, lifting his head so he can hold Jaehwan’s gaze. “Me neither.”

 

The look in Jaehwan’s eyes is tender, adoring, and his smile is soft as he cards his fingers through Sanghyuk’s hair. “Wouldn’t exactly mind doing it again soon.”

 

Sanghyuk laughs, nearly suffocating in his love, and wraps steady fingers around Jaehwan’s erection. Jaehwan inhales sharply, brows creasing, and the grip on Sanghyuk’s hair tightens. He’s fully hard again in no time at all, shaky breaths against Sanghyuk’s face as he looms over with a pleased grin. “I’m gonna show you something.”

 

There’s a cross between curiosity and unease on Jaehwan’s face, but he looks on silently as Sanghyuk shifts onto his knees, swinging his legs over to straddle Jaehwan’s crotch. The blunt tip of his dick prodding at Sanghyuk’s entrance, his eyes go impossibly wide at the slick stretch, breath stumbling out in a rushed exhale when he slips right in. “You’re – already—”

 

“Pretty cool, huh?” Sanghyuk titters, eyes falling shut as he rides Jaehwan, hips swiveling. Self-lubrication is a genetic perk Sanghyuk rarely ever appreciates, but looking down into Jaehwan’s awestruck and entirely aroused face, Sanghyuk thinks he’s going to find himself thanking his asshole of a father for it the next time they have a family dinner.

 

 

/

 

 

Jaehwan’s wings are white – as common as angels’ wings go – and beautiful. They have a tinge of pale yellow to them, like lightly colored petals, golden in certain angles. Right now they are, basking in the morning sun stream, and Sanghyuk can’t look away, pathetically enraptured. 

 

They came loose while they were kissing, soft lingering ones with tentative tongues and slow breaths, Jaehwan pulling away to give Sanghyuk a nervous look as his wings flutter above them. 

 

“Is this the equivalent to a leg pop?” Sanghyuk asks teasingly, grinning at the growing spots of pink on Jaehwan’s cheeks.

 

“I just – thought,” Jaehwan huffs, eyes downcast. “You said you wanted to see them.”

 

Sanghyuk’s smile softens, fingers reaching out to touch a cluster of feathers. They’re fuzzy to the touch, much like the cottony feeling in Sanghyuk’s heart at the moment. “I did,” he murmurs, looking at Jaehwan attentively. “And I was right. They’re gorgeous.”

 

Jaehwan ducks his head coyly, but there’s a pleased smile on his lips, and when Sanghyuk pulls him down for yet another kiss, he comes willingly. 

 

Again and again and again.

 

 

/

 

 

In the end, Jaehwan’s duties come knocking in the form of Hongbin’s rapid fist on the door. Sanghyuk growls and digs his nose into the warm nook at the base of Jaehwan’s (lovely bite-littered) neck, and he can feel the angel shivering against him. He’ll have to file that knowledge for later – keeping in mind the exact sound that’ll make Jaehwan squirm and bothered.

 

“Get rid of him,” he whines, rubbing at one of Jaehwan’s peaked nipples just for the sake of it.

 

Jaehwan sighs, but doesn’t really move. “Maybe he needs help taking care of Hakyeon’s body. I’m awfully good at chopping up things.”

 

Sanghyuk’s eyes fly open, breath quickening just ever so slightly. “You – knew?”

 

Jaehwan gives him an unimpressed glare. “I’m not exactly a moron, Sanghyuk.”

 

Of course he’s not, Sanghyuk’s panic-addled brain supplies. Jaehwan is perceptive and intelligent and perfect in every way, after all. “But, I—”

 

The terror must have shown on his face, because Jaehwan touches his cheek, stroking across it with his thumb. “I also know what you’re capable of, Sanghyuk. You could’ve easily used your – thing – with me, but you didn’t. So maybe I _am_ stupid, because I trust you, but I like to think that I’m not.”

 

Sanghyuk gulps, surging up to press their foreheads together, a steadying hand at the back of Jaehwan’s neck. “You’re not,” he assures, desperately. “I want this – want _you_. Truly.”

 

“Are you two quite finished in there?” comes Hongbin’s booming voice through the door. “Come on, Jaehwan! You’ve missed one shift already!”

 

“What if you use your thing on him, instead?” Jaehwan wonders out loud, letting Sanghyuk kiss him and pressing even closer.

 

Sanghyuk laughs, licking the impish grin on Jaehwan’s mouth away. “I’m rubbing off on you already, my sweet angel.”

 

Jaehwan moans, falling onto his back eagerly. “You _are_ extremely good at your job.”

 

“Ah, but what about your satisfaction level?”

 

Jaehwan nips his lower lip, and pulls lightly. “Top notch.”

 

Hongbin knocks even louder, threatening to break down the door on a count of three. “We’re going to be late, Jaehwan!”

 

“I’m coming!” Jaehwan yells, grumbling under his breath about Hongbin knowing what it’s like now to drag his best friend’s fucked out ass to work.

 

“Challenge accepted,” Sanghyuk snickers, tackling Jaehwan back down and swallowing down his squeals of surprise.

 

Sanghyuk might just have to send Hakyeon a basket of mini muffins as a token of appreciation. Or maybe a huge basket of various flavored lubes.

 

He’ll have to think about it.


End file.
